


Подарки Эру (или Про вертолет)

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Еще один представитель реакции в стиле конкретизма на фразы из сетевых дискуссий.На сей раз в глубине какого-то масштабного обсуждения мелькнуло:"И зная Феанора, вертолет был бы ему в любом возрасте предпочтительнее, чем Нолофинвэ."





	Подарки Эру (или Про вертолет)

Однажды Финве принес какой-то сверток и сказал сыну Феанору, что это подарок. Им всем от Эру и ему Феанору в том числе. И у него даже есть имя - Нолофинве. Однако Феанор, как только выяснил, что это на самом деле сын его отца от не его матери, которого почему-то зовут "мудрый Финве", тут же стал о принесенном другого мнения. Он сказал отцу что-то нелюбезное, а потом убрел в дальний угол сада, громко бормоча, что мы еще увидим, какой тут Финве - мудрый... А из сада перебрался в мастерскую и застрял там надолго.  
Когда уже несколько позабытый остальным семейством (за радостями и заботами воспитания) Феанор выбрался оттуда, с собой он нес некое изделие размером с некрупную собаку. Постояв пару часов под светом Древ, изделие могло по одному условному свистку подниматься в воздух, вращая в разных плоскостях лопастями, держаться там несколько минут и удерживать на себе притом горсть мелких самоцветов. На боковой его стороне было феаноровым тенгваром (недавнего изобретения) написано "Мудрый Финве". А сам Феанор утверждал, что если он еще немного поработает, то изделие сможет поднять взрослого эльда и долететь, не снижаясь, до гор на севере. Финве был в восторге от гения сына и утверждал, что ждет не дождется дальнейших вариантов, а пока готов хоть каждый день наблюдать полеты этого. Но поскольку его одноименное произведение уже бодро тянуло руки ко всему и почти научилось ходить, дороживший своим трудом Феанор перенес опыты в пустынную местность к северу от Тириона. Там он как-то встретил девушку, которая восхитилась летающим предметом, кажется, даже больше его отца, выразила желание попробовать сделать такой же - и показать этот своему отцу, которому непременно должно быть интересно. Отцам Феанор на этом этапе доверял не очень, но реакция девушки его порадовала, и он согласился. Надо сказать, что она оказалась права, а ее отец даже дал несколько ценных советов по улучшению конструкции, так что та стала держаться в воздухе уже с полчаса и могла поднять взрослого ежа.  
Так, казалось бы, можно было и до эльда дойти. Но Феанор, помогая девушке строить "второй такой же" (включая надпись "Мудрый Финве" на борту), присмотрелся к ней самой, и... Словом, скоро и его посетило новое увлечение - дарить миру "подарки Эру" и доводить их затем своим мудрым воспитанием до совершенства. А потом были новые плодотворные идеи... Летающий предмет был отложен на полку, но оставался в рабочем состоянии и время от времени показывался очередному отпрыску.  
Однажды жужжание летательного аппарата, попытки ежа спрыгнуть с него и радостные вопли сразу двух отпрысков настолько отвлекли Феанора, что он не приметил еще одного зрителя. Пока тот, выйдя из кустов, не задал вопрос: верно ли он слышал, что есть похожий предмет, который может поднять в воздух эльда? "Тем более здесь написано мое имя... Ну, то есть имя отца... и мое", - сообщил невозмутимо худощавый темноволосый подросток.  
Прежде, чем начать отвечать, Феанор успел заметить взгляд стоявшей неподалеку супруги, так что даже относительно вежливо (но мрачно) пояснил, что эти работы еще не закончены.  
"Так я и знал", - вздохнул мальчик и, уже поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти, добавил куда более страстно: "А я так давно хотел летать..."  
Нерданель позже спросила мужа, знает ли он, что его разозлило больше: что работа так и не доделана - или что его спрашивает об этом сын Нолофинве? И прибавила, что сама она не знает ответа. Феанор ответил супруге, что именно за такие вопросы он и зовет ее мудрой... Тогда это его еще не злило.

...нужно сказать, что сын Нолофинве сказал чистую правду - идея подняться в воздух занимала его и продолжала занимать. Позже он нередко говорил с сожалением, что семейные распри отвлекли Феанора от многих полезных Эльдар трудов - и непременно приводил как пример аппарат о многих лопастях.  
Впрочем, в воздух Финдекано все-таки довелось подняться, хоть и не на нем. Это, конечно, уже совсем другая история... Но Феанор все же имеет к ней самое непосредственное отношение!


End file.
